


Met with Disaster

by Scarlett_sama



Series: Latté Discord Prompt Challenges [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And why Matt has is scar, Disastrous Soulmates, I hope you all like it anyway, It's my fault I suggested this prompt, M/M, Matt and Lance didn't even know they were soulmates, Soulmates, Soulmates can bring you bad luck, The bad luck is what made Kerberos happen, and Lance nearly got blown up saving Coran from the bomb, the bois get hurt a lot apart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_sama/pseuds/Scarlett_sama
Summary: The Latté Discord has started Fic Prompt/Challenges in the server to brings some fun ideas and fics into the Latté tag! Each Challenge will have a prompt and challenge to go along with it. Whether it's a set word count or a twist on things.The first Challenge is:A 3.4k word count max ficUsing the prompt "Soul mates start to go through extremely bad luck/catastrophes once they meet and the only way to stop them is to physically touch their soulmate for the first time, skin on skin"And today was the due date....Enjoy.





	Met with Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Yep...I'm at it again. Writing more fics cause I have nothing else to do Lol. As for the Challenge, I suggested the prompt and had everyone limit my word count. Otherwise this would've turned into a huge ass fic. 
> 
> Huge shout out to Alesshu for starting this up though! I love the Prompt/Challenge Idea and I'm excited to see what the next one will end up being.
> 
> Enjoy my Latté Challenge Prompt.

Being at the garrison sucked. It had been that way since the first day Lance had started classes.

 

His luck slowly gotten worse with each passing day, week, and month that passed from that one day. A puddle of water tripped and slipped on. A person opening a door right in his face. The teen getting blamed for things he hadn’t done. Being roped into tasks he didn't want to do. Being asked to carry things for teachers and breaking them fifty percent of the time. All his failed attempts at the simulator and his horrible scores. His grades the only thing that kept him right on the edge of becoming a fighter pilot, till he didn’t.

 

The frustration and anger settling deep down into his core, bring forth his doubt and worry about being there, till his best friend Hunk had spoken up one day at lunch. Lance frustrated and upset to the point he was glaring down at his lunch and trying not to cry over it. The results for the fighter pilots released that day and his name nowhere on the list.

 

“Maybe you met your soulmate and didn’t know about it.”

 

Lance’s eyes had never shot up so fast. Blue orbs locked on the bulky teen across from him and Hunk stiffened. Brown eyes wide at how fast Lance had moved and his fork nearly dropped onto the table.

 

“What?”

 

“Uh, Maybe you ran into your soulmate and didn’t know it.” Hunk tried again, while Lance’s shoulders slumped and he rested his knuckles on his chin. “There were a ton of people in the building moving in and out of the dorms and walking through the halls. You could’ve met them then.”

 

A hum left the Cuban. Blue eyes narrowed at his food, as if trying to find the truth in the somewhat edible mac n’ cheese, while his mind wandered to every people he could’ve met that day.

 

“You never had problems with bad luck before, have you? It could be that.”

 

“No, I haven’t. It started after the first day.”

 

On Earth soulmates were a norm. Everyone had one. Whether they’d turn out good or bad, and Lance had been excited to know someone out there was born just for him. His perfect other half. Someone who would understand him and love him no matter what, but over the years it became quite clear how bad they could be if one wasn’t careful. Because once you met your soulmate disaster and bad luck could come your way. All because of one lone fact:

 

If you never made skin on skin contact with your soulmate, bad luck and disaster was in your future.

 

Lance had seen it first hand in elementary school once. A transfer student had come to his class about half way through the year. An instantly popular girl with her unique accent and kind heart. People flocked around her, asked her where she was from and why she had come to their little Cuban town, and she kindly replied to them all. Nice to each and every one of them, but she never made contact with anyone. Nor did anyone around her. And in the weeks following the bad luck cropped up.

 

Bruises and scrapes littered her skin. Band-aids constantly on her arms and knees, while the teacher and her parents talked heavily over who she could’ve talked to that could be her potential soulmate. A test made in the class to see who was the individual, handshakes exchanged between each of them, till no results came out of it for a few weeks after. A check in the absence log brought up one of their quiet, secluded, students in their class and his parents called about the issue. Only to find out the little boy had been hit by a car the day after he met the new student and was currently in the hospital.

 

From what Lance could remember his classmate and her parents had went to see the boy, but she came back the next day sadder than she left. An announcement made later on in class that the boy had died from his injuries. The girl able to meet him before he passed, and the bad luck lifted, but his life lost after. The girl and her parents moved again a month later and she was never seen again.

 

Hence why Lance had never liked the prospect of meeting his soulmate after that event. The little boy nervous to talk to new people and put his life in danger, till his parents suggested he could offer handshakes when he met others. The idea of physical contact not something people did often anymore, considering people kept to themselves more often than not, unless at work or with family member, and Lance had taken up the suggestion. A flirty or welcoming introduction always given to people he met, a smile on his face and hand outstretched, and the contact exchanged more often than not. Especially when people declined and Lance explained why he wanted to shake hands, but recently he had been so caught up in the garrison and its classes he had forgotten all about it.

 

His first day of classes had been a mess. His schedule held tightly in his hands and a lost look on his face, as he bumped into others and apologized as he moved. Talked to students and asked them to direct him, and between them and all the people he met in his classes and at lunch, it was too late to figure out who it was. The most he could do is run around asking people to shake his hand and get odd looks, but if the garrison found out it could be bad. They’d most likely kick him out or remove him from classes till he found his soulmate and he couldn’t let his grades suffer because of this. He had to become a fighter pilot. He had to.

 

“Maybe, but I’ve met dozens upon dozens of people, Hunk. It could be literally anyone.” Lance pointed out, frown on his face, as a student walked past him and suddenly let out a yelp. Water spilled all over his head and a heavy sigh left him as he put his face in his hands and the person behind him caught themselves on his chair and let out a sigh of relief.

 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” The girl spoke, tone nervous, while Lance just shook his head.

 

“It’s fine.”

 

“Let me go get napkins and-”

 

“I’ll be fine.” Lance grumbled, while she nervously stood behind him and Hunk gave him a sad look.

 

“How about you shake his hand as an apology.” Hunk spoke up, as blue eyes bolted to him in disapproval and the teen smiled. “He’s had a bit of bad luck, lately. We wanna make sure it’s not you-know-what.”

 

“Of course.” She spoke quickly, hand held out to him, as Lance took her fingers in his and a passing teacher saw them.

 

“Cadet! Clean up this mess and make yourself presentable!”

 

All of them flinched, before blue eyes shifted to the teacher and saw their eyes on him. A heavy sigh left him as he nodded his head and Hunk and the girl looked at him sadly.

 

Yeah, he met his soulmate and his life was a disaster.

 

Yet it didn’t stop there. Not when Hunk insisted he continue to try and find the person he was soulmates with. Each person in all his classes asked to shake his hand and no results given, his luck getting worse, till Lance had shouldered his dorm room door open and Hunk looked up from his homework.

 

A worried look instantly on the teen’s face as he quickly got up from his chair and grabbed a towel. The fabric pressed against his face and eyes wandered down his soaked clothes and bleeding head.

 

“Lance, what the hell happened?!” The larger teen demanded, while the Cuban just shook his head and yanked his uniform jacket off his shoulders and dropped it to the floor with a wet plop. “What happened to your head?”

 

“Stupid third year trying to show off to some forth years.” Lance grumbled. The towel grabbed from the other and pressure applied to the small slice on his temple. “Wasn’t paying a damn bit of attention to where he was going and almost ran into me. I ducked out of the way, but I tripped and fell into the fountain instead. Hit my head on the brick.”

 

A heavy sigh left his friend as he pulled him in for a hug. Lance slumped into his shoulder and body relaxed against the big teddy bear.

 

“I’m sorry, Lance.”

 

“I hate my luck. Why did I have to meet my soulmate and not know who they are?” Lance grumbled out, tone defeated, while Hunk rubbed the smaller’s back. “I can barely keep up with classes like this and my simulator scores are horrible, Hunk. How am I supposed to do anything like this?”

 

“Maybe we should talk to a teacher.”

 

Lance instantly jolted out of the other’s arms and Hunk gave him a weak smile.

 

“Are you kidding me? They’d take me out of classes in a heartbeat and it’s the only thing keeping me in the rankings, Hunk!”

 

“Then what else are you supposed to do, Lance? Your luck is getting wor-”

 

A small alarm sounded. Both of them stiffened as the monitor on their wall turned on and a news channel appeared. Blue eyes wide in an instant as three pictures laid out across the screen. A reporter talked beside them and the headline the only thing in Lance’s sight in bold letters.

 

KERBEROS MISSION DISAPPEARS PILOT ERROR

 

“Oh my god…” Hunk spoke weakly beside him as Lance’s hand slowly dropped from the side of his head and the towel hit the floor.

 

Gaze shifted to the portraits on the screen and form stiffened. Eyes welled up with tears as his gaze dropped to the floor and Hunk muttered beside him. Worry in the older’s voice, till he noticed Lance’s expression and set a hand on his shoulder.

  
“Lance? What’s wrong?”

 

“I’m going to die, Hunk.”

 

“Wh-What?”

 

“The guy on the end.”

 

Silence filled the room as Hunk looked back up to the screen and to the pictures. Form stiffened as the fingers around his shoulders tightened.

 

“N-No. That can’t be. He’s just-”

 

“An upperclassmen that showed me to my first class on my first day.” Lance quietly mumbled, before Hunk enveloped him into a hug and held him tightly. “I-I’m gunna die Hunk.”

 

“No you won’t. I promise you won’t.” The larger teen spoke, as he rubbed his back. “Maybe they just lost contact with the craft or it got destroyed on Kerberos and the crew is okay. Maybe they made an error and nothing happened. Maybe…”

 

Hunk continued talking. Lance buried his face into his best friend’s shoulder and a soft sob left him as he hugged back.

 

He had only met him once and in an instant he was gone. As if he never existed to begin with and in the process Lance was alone. With no way to lift the curse on his own person and-

 

His soulmate was dead.

 

Matthew Holt was dead.

* * *

 

His luck never got better.

 

The Garrison was still a bitch. His teachers were out to get him. Iverson was practically trying to get him expelled, and the only reason he made fighter pilot was because Keith Kogane was expelled himself. Lance hadn’t even earned the spot himself and the bad luck that came after didn’t help.

 

Especially when he got his team and Pidge was on it. The smaller boy usually quiet and uninterested, till Hunk mentioned in one of their rare talks together that Lance had horrible luck and to not let it bother them. An eyebrow raised at them, curious and calculative, till they asked if Lance had met his soulmate and couldn’t find them and the cat was out of the bag in less than three minutes. The pair having no choice but to tell the boy that Lance’s soulmate had died and there was no hope for him. The both of them leaving out who the individual was, till Shiro crash landed in the desert.

 

The adventure that would follow not something Lance had been expecting, but the moment they all piled in the cockpit of the Blue Lion and vaulted out into space, right into a Galra ship’s line of fire, Pidge glared at him and shook him harshly by the shoulders.

 

“You and you’re horribly bad soulmate luck is going to get us murdered! Get us out of here, Lance!” Pidge demanded, panic in their voice, while Shiro and Keith had stared at him in shock and surprise.

 

The five of them somehow made it to the castle of lions safely, but the adventures to follow not something Lance looked forward to. Especially once the whole Voltron thing came up. Their duty to protect the universe and topple an evil alien overlord. Lions assigned to each of them and Lance instantly declined.

 

All eyes on him in disbelief. Allura hurt and upset, till Lance fully explained his bad luck. The Altean’s unaware such a horrible thing existed on their planet, while Pidge’s eyes widened in shock and disbelief. The boy, who was actually a girl, spoke up to ask if Matt was really his soulmate, before Lance confirmed it. Every person he ever met in the garrison already shaken his hand, except for the three people that had appeared on the news screen that night. Sam Holt already married to his soulmate and Shirogane already known to have met his. Matt the only one left and no proof amongst the upperclassmen to backup the Holt ever met his own soulmate.

 

“M-Matt had some trips and falls before he went to Kerberos.” Pidge has spoken up, tears in her eyes, while Lance’s eyes widened. “We thought he was just nervous for the missions, but…”

 

So Matt had been the one.

 

“We’ll find him. I know he’s not dead. The Garrison had no proof.” Pidge promised, determination in her gaze, while Lance had sadly nodded at her. “Before either of you actually die, I’ll find him! I promise!”

* * *

It hadn’t been that easy however. Weeks and months went by. Lance’s luck got worse. The injuries piled up and at one point Shiro ordered him to stay on standby. The Cuban’s injuries to the point the healing pods couldn’t keep up with them and it unhealthy for him to be put in one again. The accelerated healing doing the opposite for his health and Pidge off on another mission to find Matt. The girl gone for days and no word sent out on her progress.

 

“Maybe Matt is dead…”

 

The thought had his hope dropped to the pit of his stomach and boiled like acid. His appetite overturned and tears in his eyes, before the roar of a lion sounded and Lance was instantly on his feet. Green the only one not on Olkarion and the only source of the sound. His feet slapped against the floor in a rapid, dangerous, pace, before he ran out of the castle’s front doors and caught sight of the fellow Paladin surrounded by the others. A happy look on her face, Lance jogging toward them as fast as he could, before he caught sight of the second head of orange-tinted brown hair.

 

His steps slowed to a stop and eyes widened. His body fallen numb and mouth slightly dropped open as hazel eyes shifted in his direction and widened in turn. Pidge suddenly followed the man’s gaze, before she stiffened and beamed.

 

“Lance, I-”

 

The man moved before she could finish. The fingerless gloves on his hands thrown behind him, perfectly dropped in Pidge’s hands, and Lance stuttered out a mess of indistinguishable words. Tears slipped down his cheeks as he stepped forward and the man tackled him into a hug. Fingers tangled into the back of his shirt and face buried into his neck. A heavy breath left the both of them as the man’s pale skin made contact with his bruised and cut up caramel flesh. Bandages, gauze pads, and Altean alternatives to band-aids covering his face, arms, and neck, as Lance sobbed and hugged the man just as tightly back.

 

“M-Matt?”

 

“Th-That’s my name. Don’t wear it out.” Came the chuckled response, while Lance let out a sobbed laugh and the Paladins behind them softly smiled at them. “Oh my god. I’m so sorry I never asked for a handshake that day, Lance. I didn’t even think about it.”

 

“I didn’t think about it either.” The Cuban sobbed out, the pair of them backed up from one another, but neither moved too far out of the other’s space. “I was so lost and I was afraid I’d miss my first class. I could barely k-keep up.”

 

“I was in a bit of a hurry to get to mine and-oh god, look at you.” Pale fingers reached out to caress his bruised and cut up face. Worry in his eyes, while blue orbs settled on the scar on the man’s cheek. “This is all my fault.”

 

“It’s not as bad as what I did to you.” Lance mumbled, eyes downcast. “You got captured by the Galra, sent to the gladiator ring, and the mines and-”

 

“Yeah, probably my fault the mission failed.” Blue eyes bolted up with the relaxed answer and Matt gave him a small smile. “After all, I never asked for a handshake. Which is a crime. Look at you! Beneath all those bandages you’re a beautiful muse! A siren in a human body with eyes like the deep blue ocean! No star could compare to your radiance! No galaxy could house your presence and no angel could ever compare!”

 

A smack sounded behind them and Pidge groaned, before Lance started laughing. A small smile pulled across his face as he wiped at his face and Matt beamed.

 

“Says the walking snack. Do the rebels have a _guide to being a hottie_ pamphlet in their new recruit goodie bags, or you and your muscles all natural?”

 

“Oh my god. You’ve got to be shitting me.” Pidge groaned, while the two boys chuckled. “Not in front of the princess, you two!”

 

“She ain't your salad.” Matt instantly replied, before Lance burst out laughing. Matt right there to keep him on his feet as he chuckled along with him and Allura looked at them in confusion.

 

“No, I’m not a salad.”

 

“It’s a meme, Allura.”

 

“What’s a meme?” Pidge patted her on the shoulder with a sigh.

 

“I’ll explain it later.”

 

Blue eyes glanced to hazel, before Matt reached out for his hand and Lance tangled their fingers together without a single thought.

 

“Wanna go grab dinner?” Matt asked, while the younger nodded and Hunk bolted for the castle to most likely prepare something before they got there. A smile instantly spread across Lance’s face.

 

“I thought you’d never ask, soulmate.”


End file.
